


i shouldn't have kissed you

by annadavidson



Series: that which shaped the century (a dragon age dual au) [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Dual AU, Dual AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: To say things were awkward would have been an understatement.Prompt: "I wish you would talk to me."





	i shouldn't have kissed you

To say things were awkward would have been an understatement. The situation between Halin and Nathaniel was _uncomfortable_ at best. Their relationship had been… _different_ since Velanna had run off after claiming to see her sister. There had just been something off with Halin, off with himself, Nathaniel had noticed. He had missed Velanna. Perhaps he should have taken up Sigrun or Piras’ offer to talk about it – talk about _her._ Perhaps he shouldn’t have taken up Oghren’s offer to drink his feelings away.

He shouldn’t have gotten drunk. He shouldn’t have ignored Anders’ warning, drowning his cautioning words with another drink. He shouldn’t have returned to his room alone, passing by a familiar head of long blonde hair, undone from its usual braid. He shouldn’t have looked at the elf in his drunken state. He shouldn’t have seen that long blonde hair. He shouldn’t have grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. He shouldn’t have stolen that kiss – he shouldn’t have stolen many more.

He should have stopped his hands from roaming over the slender body between him and the wall. He should have pushed himself away instead of pulling that body impossibly closer. He shouldn’t have moved his kisses down his chin, his neck. He shouldn’t have slid his hands under that thin shirt. He shouldn’t have heard him say his name like that. He shouldn’t have said _her_ name like that.

The next thing Nathaniel had known, he was pushed back and sobered by sudden throbbing on his cheek, unaware of the red imprint of a hand. In front of him, Halin had stood, red all the way to the tips of his ears. His ears were lowered, making the already pained expression he wore look _agonized._

And now he stood, in the morning, in silence after knocking on Halin’s bedroom door. He knew the mage was in there. He knew why he wouldn’t answer. He sighed and rested his forehead against the door.

_“I wish you would talk to me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/160471120085/300-words-or-less-meme-i-wish-you-would-talk-to).


End file.
